


Baciami

by Decennio_A



Category: Assassin’s Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decennio_A/pseuds/Decennio_A
Summary: AE24A x 17E幼年E子真好吃发情期
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad/Ezio Auditore da Firenze
Kudos: 10





	Baciami

某个温暖的东西钻进他被窝的时候，Altair差点抄起床头的短刀给那蠕动的物体一下子。不过还好他及时地发现那是Ezio，并且很庆幸自己还没有睡到糊涂。

他大概是怕黑，想和我一起睡。抱着这样的想法，Altair向一旁挪了挪，为对方腾出一个空间来。

“Altair......”

他一愣。黏腻的带着撒娇意味的鼻音不应该来自已经过了17岁生日的大男孩。

这不对劲。

他掀开被子，看到一个蜷成一团棕色的毛茸茸的小东西。

扑面而来酒的香气。

“Ezio？你怎么了？”他扶手上去摸摸男孩的额头，没有发烫。他稍松一口气，但又为这酒气而愤怒。

“你喝酒了？”Altair紧锁着眉头，俯下身去拨开Ezio额前沾着汗水的凌乱的头发。对方似乎是想换一个舒服点的姿势，略微舒展身子的同时迷迷糊糊地睁开迷蒙着雾气的双眼，眯成一条缝懒懒地看向Altair。

“我好热......”男孩自顾自地嘟囔着，伸手去扯自己的领子。Altair将Ezio拽到他的枕头上，叫他乖乖躺好。

“我去拿牛奶，你好好待着。”一向冷淡的声音不由自主地带上怒意却掺杂着担忧，他按下想要挣扎着起来的Ezio，为他盖上毛毯后迅速地来到厨房。

Altair拿着牛奶回来的时候，看到的是一团乱动着的毯子和皱巴巴的床单，枕头也被那个不安分的小混蛋丢到了地上。

他在床边坐下来，把毛毯从男孩的头上挪开，温和地抚摸着对方柔软的棕发。束发的红色绳子早已不知去向，头发乱糟糟地垫在脑后。

等到Ezio稍微安静下来之后，Altair扶起他，把温热的牛奶为他灌下。醉醺醺的男孩甚至忘记怎么迎接灌进嘴里的食物，让一些牛奶从嘴角缓缓流下，淌过好看的下巴又流过精致的锁骨，最后沾湿了一点不算整洁的衬衣。

导师的喉结滚动了一下，不知道是因为看着他喝也感到口渴还是什么别的原因。他伸手帮年轻的刺客抹去溢出来的液体。

下咽的水声衬得空气更加得沉寂。

看着他终于喝完那一杯并不多的牛奶，Altair又小心地扶着他的肩膀让他靠回被他捡回来放好的枕头。

他俯身亲吻Ezio的额头，用带着倦意的嗓音低声安抚。直到男孩彻底陷入了枕头，均匀地呼吸着，Altair才终于放心地为自己也盖上被子，合上因疲惫而沉重的眼皮。

然后在不知道多久之后，被身上的重量压醒。他睁开眼睛，本应该覆在身上的毛毯安静地躺在冰凉的地板上，取而代之是跨坐在他腰间不容忽视的重量。Altair揉揉眼睛，再打开床头的灯，晃了晃脑袋努力让自己变得清醒。

“Ezio，你在干什么？”疲惫不堪的声音沙哑着询问。

但没有得到回答。

Ezio看起来还很迷糊，棕色的蒙着水汽的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下闪烁一点微弱的光；他用它注视着他。

Altair诧异地也看回去，然后尝试着起身；但被对方按回床里。

“你究竟在做什么？嗯？”

这次回答他的是对方凑上来的柔软的唇。

他彻底醒了。Altair猛地坐起身来，阻止男孩做出更多的动作；但他没忘记用手搂住对方的腰部，防止迷迷糊糊的小东西掉下床沿。

他盯着怀里的人，那目光像是在质问。可这小家伙一点认错的意思都没有，反而直勾勾地盯着Altair，甚至抬手攀上他的脖子。他俯身上去，在对方的颈间刻意地吐出带着酒气和难以抵抗的信息素的灼热气息。

等等，信息素？

发情期？

这个词在Altair脑中一闪而过，叫他多思考了一瞬。Altair用左手去拉扯怀中人的发，想让年轻的刺客从自己身上离开。

头皮的疼痛自然无法忽视。在酒精的作用下这一扯到也无伤大雅，但Ezio见他的导师这么凶，便不满地瘪瘪嘴，更凑上去用滚烫的脸颊磨蹭着他。柔软的碎发有几缕夹在脸颊之间，蹭得Altair发痒；他却保持着愠怒的模样。金色的眼睛在昏暗的光线下蒙一层莫测的感情。

“Ezio，停下。”比往常更加冷冽的声音却没能吓到男孩，依然黏在他的身上为所欲为。湿软的嘴唇贴上男人瘦削而有力的脖颈，甚至伸出舌来舔舐着，小心翼翼地描绘喉结的轮廓，宛如一位天赋异禀的艺术家正修刻一副精致的雕塑。

他在呢喃着他的名字。他的味道环绕着Altair，充斥着整个房间。Altair的目光微不可见地闪了闪。

“请帮帮我......”他带着恳求的语气。

他的声音像被一小团糯米塞住了喉咙，啃噬着皮肤时又含糊不清；他反复小声念叨着什么，软软黏黏的，蹭在Altair胸前的身体发着烫。

Altair盯着他。他不开口，仅仅抚摸对方的头发，不愿妥协——也或许他只是不敢于妥协罢了。

Ezio也注视着那双金色的眼。他的脑子现在清晰了一点，终于明白Altair的拒绝；他有些失落地把脸埋在对方的胸膛上，不愿再抬起头来。

自己一手带大的孩子，哪怕是一瞬间，也最不愿看到他那种表情。所以他有点心疼地放任男孩趴在自己身上，轻轻抚摸着对方柔软的棕发。

其实即使在发情期，抑制剂也是有效的。Altair要去拿抽屉中用来以防万一的抑制剂，却被男孩压住，动弹不得。他无奈地叹了口气，想到Ezio只是因为醉酒而提前了第一次发情期，一时半会儿也不会有什么事，也就由他再待一会儿。

满房间的酒的气味熏得常年禁酒的Altair也有些头晕，还混杂些不清不楚的信息素的味道；他微不可见地扯了扯嘴角，也没多在意。

沉默了一段时间，Altair估摸着Ezio大约累得睡着了，因此才一动不动地趴着。他轻轻地翻身，把Ezio顺势放平在床上。

他刚要松一口气，从男孩身上下去的时候，却被身下人狠狠搂住脖颈按下，被迫迎接了一个猝不及防的吻。Ezio也不等他反应过来，先一步探入舌尖，灌了对方一嘴的酒香。

Ezio终于肯放开Altair的时候，听到对方因为缺氧而粗重地喘息着。他看到倾慕的人因为自己的亲吻不再冷静，也不似刚才那般无动于衷——正如他猜测，表面上波澜不惊的导师并非完全对自己没有多余的感情。

他知道自己的面色也一定由于醉酒与唇齿缠绵而潮红不已。他露出孩子偷吃到糖般的狡黠，无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，带些期待地盯住对方的眼睛。

虽然是第一次并不完整的发情期，信息素的味道却没那么容易被忽略。Ezio敏锐地察觉到Altair的金色眼睛已经渐渐暗沉下去，便知道自己已经办到了自己想要做的事情。

他们相视无言，心脏却都在炽热地跳动。多年积攒的感情被一个吻挑明，措手不及的同时满溢着热切的期许。于是Altair终于不选择继续保持沉默。

那双金色的眸子，似乎每一次盯过来，都能毫不费力地看穿他。Ezio同样接受，愿意对方看透自己的一切，并回应同样热烈的目光。

他闭上眼，嘴角悄悄上扬；然后果不其然地等到了一个有些占有意味的吻。

Ezio没有闻到过Altair的信息素，很多时候被认为是性冷淡的大导师一直懂得如何控制自己的味道。如今他把自己剥离开来，清冽的气味全数涌入还未成年的男孩口中，教他都有些承受不住。Ezio轻颤着，腿间生理性地流出液体，让男孩一阵羞赧。

“你一定要这样吗？”Altair松开他，居高临下地询问。他没法保证如果继续下去自己不会伤到对方；他的发情期也因为年轻刺客撩人心弦的气味而提前到来，久未发泄的成年人是难以避免的危险。

Ezio心中迷迷糊糊地感到好笑。到了这种时候，他的大导师到底还在装什么清高？他伸出一只手抚上对方的脸颊，搭在脸上的手由于大幅度地喘息而若即若离，却带了点欲迎还拒的意味。

男孩挂着显得有些顽劣的笑容，甚至抬腿勾上Altair的腰，磨蹭着他的胯间。他显然不知道他的导师原本是多么危险的存在。

Altair再俯身吻上Ezio的时候，只是含住他的上唇，然后慢慢转变为撕咬。躺在下面的年轻人身子软下去，任凭着身上人肆意掠夺。年长者似乎不专注于这个暴躁的亲吻，而是将手向下伸去，一路揉捏起Ezio已经超过某些成年人的良好身材；他揉搓对方的耳垂，然后划过锁骨，在胸肌上轻抚，又轻轻按摩、打转。而后又摸上男孩健硕的腹肌，按压着，再侧手去轻掐起Ezio的腰间。

Ezio本来沉浸在导师的深吻带来的沁人心脾的信息素的香气，这下又突然被他掐得发痒，于是睁开眼来挣扎着表示抗议；结果在遇到Altair那宛如最壮丽的晚霞正翻滚炽热云浪的金眸时一下子愣住。

一直期待的炽烈之情原来一直被对方深藏心底，意识到这一点的他心中悸动不已，甚至有想要拥抱着所爱之人而后流下泪水的冲动。

他因此甘愿将自己毫无保留地奉献，纵使是作为这一场过度热切爱情的祭品也矢志不渝。

而Altair突然狠舔过他的上颚，似乎对他的分心不太满意。Ezio于是被重新拽回即将到来的云雨之中，之后也为了应付对方的侵略已然筋疲力尽，就不再思考有关道德方面的问题了。

他开始专心享受唇齿相交的带来的愉悦。年轻人总是学得很快，Ezio在这方面甚至算是天赋异禀。因此Altair居然被这个男孩渐渐夺走了主动权，直叫他惊讶不已。

该说他如何？聪颖伶俐还是天生一副色骨头？Altair心中暗自好笑，二人呼出的热气都洒在对方脸上，大量的信息素也自顾自地疯狂交融着。钻进宽松睡衣的手也不留情面，直接向下挪去，揉上男孩勃起的性器。

Ezio下意识地想要呻吟出声，却被堵在喉咙深处。接吻太久让他开始缺氧，可Altair似乎还不太想放过他。Altair还在深入侵略他的口腔，手上动作也不停歇，教他应付不及。等他终于受不住过分的掠夺，而用手推着对方的胸膛，Altair才终于松开他，空气才又涌入肺腔。

他大口喘着气，避开对方投来的视线，眼底氤氲。Altair看着有趣，凑上去轻吻年轻人较长的睫毛和嘴边镌刻的伤疤。他把Ezio身下最后覆盖的布料也剥掉，毫无阻碍地触碰他按耐不得的欲望。

Ezio克制住呻吟，双手紧紧扣住Altair的肩膀，呼吸急促。酒的气味尚未散尽，他的脑袋也因为刚刚的缺氧更加昏沉。Altair撸动他的阴茎，最简单的动作给予最直接的快意。Ezio又在导师肩上扣紧了些，咬紧下唇，好让自己显得不像个未经人事的处男。

还是放弃吧Ezio，毕竟你本来就是个未经人事的处男。

“慢点......导师......！”Ezio呜咽一声，最后终于没能忍住。Altair在听见他叫自己“导师”的那一刻狠狠抿紧薄唇，手上力道没把控好地微微加大，低头再看时已经沾了满手的粘稠白浊。他随手扯来纸巾擦拭，心里却直愣愣地还在为刚刚Ezio的那一声“导师”分神。

他又俯身上去衔住尝试调整呼吸的人的嘴唇，边舔吮边汲取着对方的热情，一只手挪到床头。Altair没有将这个吻进行得彻底，不过是浅尝辄止。

当Ezio好容易缓过神来，睁开眼想要看看Altair在捣鼓什么东西的时候，只偷偷一瞥就瞬间红了脸颊。他用双手掩面，有些绝望地感受着自己导师的正经形象在心中一点点崩塌。想要并起双腿，却被身上的人牵制住。

Altair把他的小动作尽收眼底，轻轻地笑起来。

“怎么了，我的小混蛋？”

还问怎么了？！您真的不打算告诉我您在床头柜里放润滑剂的动机究竟是什么吗？！男孩羞耻不已地捂紧了脸，一想到这个只有自己和Altair才会居住的房子竟然被Altair准备了润滑剂——他要是还说自己不懂这行为背后的含义，信条在上，连最纯情的Desmond也不会相信！

酒已醒了大半。若说最初的引诱是酒精所驱，到了这时也不想让对方停下的话，这大约就是自己真正想要的事情了。

想到这里，目光再从指缝间聚焦在Altair脸上，Ezio心颤不已。床头灯光微弱又昏黄，打在那棱角分明的脸上，却柔和了Altair向来冷漠的轮廓。

我的导师，男孩心想。我的Altair——我的。他为这个称呼心满意足。

于是他挪开盖在脸上的手，不去在意被所爱之人窥视自己的羞赧。他转而捧住Altair的脸，再一次将嘴唇主动贴了上去。Altair微不可见地挑眉，也毫不保留地陷入到这个酝酿着暴风般的感情的亲吻中去。Ezio用手指轻磨着对方的耳廓，色情也虔诚；他正耽于其中，没注意Altair手上的润滑液在自己身上滴了一路。

Altair也没做出预告，便赫然将手指探入Ezio的后穴之中。Ezio一惊，险些咬破导师的嘴唇。

“你想要给我再添一个永久的痕迹吗？”Altair调笑着问，脸上竟带着格外明显的快乐，“放松点，Ezio。”

Ezio无暇顾及Altair暧昧不已的词句和笑容。陌生的地方被对方小心翼翼地探索又毫不客气地深入，慢慢拥挤了渴望和欲想。借着生理液体和润滑剂的共同协作，他正一点点被打开；这种感觉让他被名为恐惧的心情险些淹没。不过还好周身全包裹在Altair让他心安不少的气息中，因此他尝试着适应，也尝试着迎合。

不出他所料，Ezio很会享受快感。年轻人很快就学会放松下来，学会如何去配合年长者的小幅度的抽插，甚至还开始不满地、用破裂的单词断断续续地要求Altair再施与他更多快乐。

不过，比起“学会”，Altair或许认为这更像是他的某种与生俱来的能力在丢失后又被挖掘而出；他很高兴自己是那个第一次让他记起本能的人。想到这里，他又俯身将吻轻柔地落在身下人滚热的躯体之上，从漂亮的眉眼之间落吻又至喉结，再移向敏感的乳尖，也用舌头打转、轻舔；噬足了柔软的皮肤之后便心满意足地再折回潮红的脸颊上，又一次啃咬上男孩红肿的嘴唇。

趁此期间Altair也没忘记再把第三根手指也塞入；而Ezio偏偏紧得要命，即使是十分放松的姿态也没让他的肠壁舒展多少。Altair极耐心地按揉，时不时地蜷起手指，感受着对方的颤抖，再堵住他的呻吟。Ezio始终紧闭双眼，睫毛轻颤，尝试着跟上导师的节奏。

Altair用空闲的右手拢住Ezio抓着枕套的那只手，引导他放松，然后十指相扣——他喜欢这个，有些发烫的脸上也带着显而易见的愉悦。

Ezio依旧紧张，不过也开始渴求更多。Altair着实像一位冒险家，正执意征服一处从未有人到访过的陌生地域；而世界在它挚爱之人的造访下放下姿态，心甘情愿地被看个透彻。

Altair有些满意这个比喻。Ezio的确就是他的世界——他也心如明镜，从他决定收养他的那一刻，他便已经做好了觉悟——也就和Ezio给予他第一个吻的那个时候，是如出一辙的心情。

Ezio在这时搂上他的脖子，一只手轻轻捏着他的后颈；他睁开那双蒙着泪水的褐色眼睛，茫然地望向Altair，通红的脸滚热得甚至烫手。他的声音哑了大半，难耐不已地开口道：

“已经可以了......哈啊、Altair......”

Altair慢慢把自己推进Ezio身体里时，深深地吸了一口气才忍住直接撞进去的冲动。他把Ezio的左手引导到自己肩上，随后将身下的人漂亮的双腿压到对方胸前，倒感谢起来自己在Ezio小时候带着他练习柔韧这明智的决定。他又含住Ezio想发出呻吟的嘴唇，安慰般地反复摩挲。他舔吻他唇边的疤痕，舌头留恋着这意外的熟悉感。

Altair用手背擦去Ezio渗出的眼泪，温柔地安抚他。他将身下埋在湿热的深处，并不急于缓解欲望，仅仅是抽出一点又慢慢进入。小家伙第一次要容纳他的尺寸或许还有些吃力，他体贴地等着他适应自己。

可Ezio急切地呼吸着，紧张的后穴把侵入物绞得很紧，一点也没有放松下来的迹象；他搭在Altair肩上的双手几乎陷入皮肤。

“看着我，Ezio。”导师咬咬牙，身下被咬得不适，肩部也出现了红色的抓痕，痛觉趋于明显。他于是抚上男孩胸前，揉捏着他的乳尖。他轻按着，在那上面打转儿，直到可爱的小东西渐渐充血挺立才肯放手去照顾另外一边。Ezio闷哼一声，又痛又爽的感觉让他稍稍放松，手上力道才减轻些。

耐心等了一会儿，估摸着Ezio大概适应了不少，Altair才开始缓慢地拔出去，然后又大力些插进深处，然而又逼出Ezio的眼泪来。

“哈啊......好痛......别......”他胡乱抓着年长者金褐色的头发，本来整齐利落的短发也被揉得乱了。他的头发也披散在脑后，蹭得他自己的脖颈发痒。

Altair吻了吻Ezio的额头，嘴角上扬，轻笑着拨开他被汗水浸湿的棕色发丝。

“你真是个娇气的小王子，Ezio。”

他不再怜惜，年轻的男孩回应自己的爱意之后，便由着原本安然沉睡在心底的滔天热情完全苏醒。他沙哑地低语Ezio的名字，一遍又一遍得宛如叨念着什么不可思议的咒语，正呼唤那位小小的迷途者投入自己怀中来。Altair不克制自己的速度，只是一味撞击着、侵犯着身下的人，让身下的男孩一面承受不住地想要流泪，一面又竟然感到一阵安心。

“啊......别......！太快了......！”

他绷紧漂亮的躯体，迎合着对方的大力抽插。Altair进得很深，甚至每一次都准确地擦过自己最敏感的地方。Ezio搂住导师的肩膀，先是隐忍的低喘和呻吟，而后克制不住地颤抖着低泣；被完全拆吃入腹的奇异感觉将他卷入深不可测的欲望，他顾不得逃出，却只好抓住唯一在他身边与他一并坠入深渊的人，把自己拥有的一切都交由对方。

而他甘愿缩入名为爱的怀抱，毫无悔意。

他甚至开始哭泣，渐渐允许自己打开声音，把撞得破碎的单词倾数吐出。

Altair又倾身去吻住他已然红肿的唇，夺走他唯一可以获得氧气的途径，转而用清新的信息素的气味代替。Ezio哭得几近崩溃，灭顶的快感只能把他推向顶峰，并无意让他哪怕喘一口气。床单已经皱成一团，他的手茫然无措地想要抓住能借上力的地方却终究徒劳；然后却忽地被另一人一把握住，压到柔软的床垫上。

“慢、一些......Altair......！”

Altair充耳不闻，每一次插入仍旧毫不留情地直捅到最深处；第一次就被如此对待，Ezio又委屈又为此舒爽不已。他到最后甚至无力恳求，只能被Altair带领着享受并不温柔的性爱。

等到他浑身都颤抖着射出来，而Altair则径直将精液全都灌进他身体里时，他便整个身子都软下去，脑子却怎么也清醒不来；而一直被泪水蒙住的双目终于睁开，看清一点点导师的脸。他的导师虽然脸色潮红，却保持着平日里的面无表情。那性冷淡一样的表情让他差点以为刚刚发生的事情都是自己的幻想了——如果不是Altair凑到了他耳边，沙哑的嗓音靠得极近，然后一本正经地问自己：

“再来一次？”

Ezio开始后悔了。他将手臂挡在眼前，满脸通红地咬着牙，不过最终也没能拒绝爱人的邀请。

令人面红耳赤的声音持续了大半个黑夜，好像也没有谁在觉得吵闹。

战争般的做爱终于结束时，Ezio已然精疲力竭。他趴在Altair身上大口喘气，脸色红得像是鲜血晕开。柔软棕发披散着，也搭在Altair胸前，随着呼吸一点一点起伏着。

“啊......多谢款待，导师。”他打趣道，在他身上瞥他一眼。顿了一会儿，男孩像想到什么一样，脸又突然变得更发烫，把脸埋下去，小声嘟囔着：

“嗯......不过......下次要温柔点。”

Altair愣了一下，想要说点什么然而下一刻被满脸通红的男孩用湿软的唇轻轻贴上他的。这是一个柔和的、不带丝毫欲念的吻，险些让他丧失战斗的意志。唇齿缠绵的感觉令人遗忘畏惧和幸福，只想要一味追逐绵软的触觉，然后发狠地蹂躏。分开时一条极细的晶莹银丝依旧连接，微弱灯光小心翼翼地映在上面，呵护般包裹。

“好难受，带我去清洗一下......好吗？”Ezio请求着。即使快要睁不开眼，他还是在尝试强撑着爬起身来。

Altair低低地笑着，轻叹了口气，干脆把Ezio箍在自己怀里，然后带着他一起下床。Ezio惊呼一声，身体里的液体因为坐起的动作有一些缓缓淌到床单和Altair的腿上，惹他一阵轻颤。

他现在真想有哪里能够钻进地底！他装作听不见在寂静空气中被无限放大的粘腻水声，只把脸埋得更深，装死般一动不动窝在Altair怀里。他任他把自己放进温热的水里，假装不在意手指在内壁抠挖的感觉，咬紧了下唇。

等Altair终于把Ezio抱出来，Ezio已经昏昏欲睡了。他下意识地一口咬上罪魁祸首的肩膀，被自己的导师像小孩子一样抱在怀里让他觉得有点羞耻；他搂着Altair的脖子，把脸扭到一边去，不愿看他。

Altair并不介意这小小的报复。他轻笑出声，然后把脸凑到男孩的脖颈处，用一点点的胡渣故意蹭着他。他极少像这样用身体上的接触表达自己的感情，但今天显然是个例外。

Ezio被蹭得发痒，可一晚上被折腾得累得半死，因此无力挣脱对方温暖的怀抱。他半睁着褐色的眼睛，靠在导师怀里安静了一会儿，便立即沉入到香甜的睡梦中去了。

Altair在男孩的额上难得浪漫地留下一个轻吻，轻轻把他放在床上。

然后他也躺下，随手把丢到角落里的被子拽来。他给男孩掖好了被角，用自己为数不多的意大利语词汇量组成一段混着喉音的句子，而后也拥着快要和自己一般高大的人，去准备做一个好梦了。

Buonanotte e sogni d‘oro,Ezio.


End file.
